battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelleroid
Welcome aboard Hey! Thanks for editing here! Ask me any questions you may have, and t's great to see you're nearing 100 edits :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! I don't really have any questions. : Wait, I do. How do I make a proper signature? kelleroid 16:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature First you can create a Signature at the Template:Signatures and by making a page called "Template:Signatures/Kelleroid CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 17:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Play4Free New Engi Hey, I made a new account with the name fixed for Engineer. I'm not going to hear people complaining when they call for a medic and I don't respond. So I left my lvl 9 soldier and made a new one. I'ts EngiNo7. Be sure to accept the friend request Pedro9Basket 21:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, cool! Don't forget to always fix the training point number if/when you stumble on the level bug so as not to be dismaid when you reset points later. Unfortunately I can't really play PFF for now until they fix the memory leak. kelleroid 19:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) MC images By the way, do you actually have a copyright claim to those images? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I made them myself, using a free Java program MCSkinEditor that I didn't create (hell, I could have used GIMP instead). MC itself is ofc made by Notch and Mojang AB, I don't own it for sure. kelleroid 20:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, just wondering, are you able to speak Russian or something? I remember putting up a blog about name translations and you were saying how you could "REALLY" help with the Russian ones. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm Ukrainian. Sup? kelleroid 17:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you can speak Russian, would you be interested in contributing to the Russian BF wiki? They're a bit low on editors, and it'd be cool to get more contributors there, since, overall, there's been only three editors that have done most of what's there. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Name Colours As you may know, per Forum:Name Colours, colours indicate the "rights" of a user. The following are: *Bureaucrats - Green *Administrators - Gold *Rollbacks/Trusted Users - Aqua Blue I'm currently working on BF2142 articles and patrolling to revert vandalism, and SSD and Bond gave me rollbacking trusted user rights to get the job a bit easier. Nothing drastic at all. Pedro9basket 13:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :^that's cyan Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I simply wrote what was saying in BF:RIGHTS - Pedro9basket 18:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I know. But I was the one who got the color changed from the previous light blue, and we decided on cyan, so... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw the thread. I was just pointing out, he was asking why I was in cyan.... Pedro9basket 18:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Rollbacks are #009999, which is technically 'teal'. Cyan is much lighter... - 19:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aqua is also much lighter. I originally said dark cyan, in any case, which is actually almost the same color as teal... dark cyan is a slight darker. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Dark cyan and teal are virtually identical, especially in terms of a hilite, maybe there's a bigger difference in block colour. Anyway, I'll change BF:RIGHTS to read 'teal' - 21:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::OK, OK, I get it... kelleroid 14:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Just wondering I vaguely recall you stating somewhere that you are from Ukraine? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, why? kelleroid 07:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC)